Auxilia Myrmidon
The Auxilia Myrmidon is a sub-organistion of the Adeptus Mechanicus' cybernetic Skitarii Legions composed of elite Tech-priests known commonly as Siege Engineers or War Savants. Within the Calixis Sector, the undisputed centre of the Auxilia Myrmidon's power is the Lathe System and its vast forge city network, and in particular their heavy fortified arsenal and base on the city-sized Panopticon orbital station. From this mustering ground, the few Myrmidons in existence are dispatched in small bands to oversee the defences of the Mechanicus' domains, and seek out and destroy its enemies. The Myrmidons, although largely independent, are closely linked to the Archmagos of the Lathes, who is one of the guarantors of their dominance. This Mechanicus sect exists to study the art of destruction with the ardent fervour that their fellows might apply to the creation of machinery or the recovery of lost archeotech. Legend has it they came to the sector during the earliest days of the Angevin Crusade (322-384.M39) for reasons of their own, and have since remained to defend the Cult Mechanicus’ possessions there. Myrmidons are expert killers, weapon masters and destroyers. At the behest of the ruling Archmagos of the Lathe Forge Worlds, they are sent to accompany Explorators in investigating finds in the most dangerous sectors of space and to retrieve the most hazardous xenos-specimens, whilst others are tasked to hunt down Mechanicus Renegades accused of the foulest techno-heresies and terminate them with extreme prejudice. Tech-priests who devote themselves to battle are often inducted into one of the Mechanicus' militant sects as their knowledge and prowess increases over time, either through their own application or the will of their distant Archmagos masters. A Secutor is the first rank in the Auxilia Myrmidon who serves, presumably, as the standard trooper, and is also the first Adeptus Minoris rank in the Divisio Mandati. The ancient designation of Secutor is believed to date back, like much of the Auxilia's organistation and sects, to the armed forces of the Mechanicum of Mars in the distant pre-Imperial antiquity of the Age of Strife. It is a fact that only adds to their mystery and makes them a subject for some concern to those in the Adepta who understand what this implies. Certainly this conclusion is backed-up by the ancient and terrifying weapons drawn from that distant past which they are known to sometimes employ. Other members of the sect operate their vehicles as drivers, and are known simply as Myrmidons, who also serve in the Ordo Reductor. The leader of a platoon of Secutors or Myrmidons is a Centurius. A Tribune (commonly known as a lieutenant in the stand Imperial armed forces) commands a century; a Magnus (also known as a captain, and perhaps an Adept Majoris) commands a cohort, with a Colonel-priest having control of a battalion and a Magos Commander in charge of an entire Legion of the Auxilia Myrmidon. Secutors Some Tech-priests of the Auxilia Myrmidon are drawn to the path of the Secutor through a fascination with the unique and intellectual challenges warfare provides, while others feel themselves fascinated by the intricacies and beauties of creation and destruction, or the sacred art of weapon-smithing. Still others simply see this path as a means to an end, either for the protection of the Machine Cult, the furtherance of their own independent researches, or some other, hidden agenda. Regardless of the reason for their vocation, a Tech-priest skilled in such destructive arts as the Secutor is an invaluable ally for an Inquisitor, and makes for a singularly lethal Acolyte. The only downside to such an association is that the Inquisition can never be fully sure where the Secutor’s loyalties lie -- even more so than other Tech-priests -- or what ancient and dark secrets they may themselves possess. Sources *''Dark Heresy: The Inquisitor's Handbook'' (RPG), pp. 68-70 *''Dark Heresy: The Lathe Worlds'' (RPG), pg. 23 es:Auxilia Myrmidon Category:A Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Calixis Sector Category:Imperium